


Pretty Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Begging, Bondage, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Chokers, Cock Slapping, Collars, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Grinding, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Plushies, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spanking, Stockings, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy au, degradation kink, dream and other women and men beat his ass tho, femboy, hootsy, no beta we die like men, they actually really love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George and Dream are camboys, George being known for being a cute little femboy while Dream is more a dominant model. Of course, the two of been dating for some time and despite their jobs they kept their sex life pretty private, until Dream walked into one of George's streams and couldn't help himself.DO NOT SHARE WITH CC'S AS WELL THIS IS ALL CONSENSUAL.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 353
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the start to see if people actually be interested lmao.
> 
> again let's say this out loud: femboys/crossdressers 👏 aren't 👏 weak and deserve respect just like everyone else. 
> 
> other than that hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> -anon hootsy

Dream chuckled as George was forced to stand on his tippy toes to give his boyfriend a kiss, especially when the blonde stubbornly straighten his back. "Bend down a little!" The brunette pouted his glossy pink lips, having put on a little bit of makeup for his stream tonight. It was at first awkward when the two of them met two years ago at a party. It was a frat party and the two took one glance at each other in their drunken stupor and knew they needed to have each other. That night the men made out on the kitchen counter until they were kicked out for Dream started to get too confident. George still remembers the blonde lifting up his skirt and grinding hard onto his ass, _fuck_ , did the Brit find that hot.

Maybe that's why them being pornstars didn't affect their relationship like it had in previous ones, they both _lived_ for the attention of strangers. Dream was a professional Dom and would teach how to have safe BDSM sessions and new ways to heighten the experience, and George loved to be his guinea pig when he reads a new article online or a suggestion from one of his fans. Hell, that's how he found how much he liked being in bondage.  
  
George on the other hand was rather notorious for being that cute femboy that wore all types of women's clothing, and he felt proud when on stream someone tells him he helped them either get into it or reveal to somebody they like crossdressing as well. Sure even if quite a bit of his viewers were older men who were lonely he still had a great and supportive community.  
  
It wasn't a surprise how the two clicked so well, and even outside of sex they just played off the other like they were soulmates. George's had partners who tried to bring their dominance outside of bedroom, like having him make breakfast more often than not at the tamest, the worst one was when his ex tried to make him quit college to 'spend more time' with him. Not Dream. Sweet, honestly dopey Dream.

Dream was smitten for George, asking constantly if he needed anything and telling him he loved him. There were many days when George felt sore or just under the weather, and Dream was right there by his side comforting him and making him feel like royalty. And the best part? It wasn't like Dream didn't have a backbone.

Oh no, one time they were out to the bar and while Dream was in the bathroom some creepy guy came up to the Brit. "Hey babe, what's a cute thing like you doing here in a place like this?" It made George extremely uncomfortable, and while he could defend himself something about the way guy closed in on his space and slung an arm around his shoulders made George's words leave him. He whimpered when the man put a hand on his socked knee, rubbing up and down. "Damn, I'd love to see you on your knees, with thighs like those definitely. Have you choke on my diC- WHAT THE FUCK."

Dream stood over the man now on the floor, blood spilling from his nose from where his head made impact on the floor. The blonde was pissed, and rarely did George see him get so angry or violent. Not only did Dream beat the shit out of the man, others joined in as well. The bar was meant to be a safe place for people who were typically targeted in larger bars, and this rat took advantage of that. It was mostly women at the bar, but there was also sometimes people like George who blended in and was accepted without judgement.

When they got home Dream was still fuming. However, the blonde never took his frustrations out on George. He never did sex when angry, and while the brunette at first fantasied about the idea he respected Dream's boundaries. That's what most of the relationship was based off of anyway, boundless respect and utter adoration for each other.

Now, Dream sets his hands on his boyfriend's hips, caressing the fabric of the high waisted skirt and finally caved in to George's advances. He bent down and smashed his lips against the others, hunger and lust mutually fueling the open kiss. His large hands trailed down to George's bottom, and him like many others fucking _loved_ it. He never liked artificially huge asses, nothing against people who get butt injections it's just not his preference, but damn when he found out George never had any type of cosmetic surgery or injection in his life he couldn't believe it. The Brit whimpered sweetly into his mouth, letting Dream dominate the kiss and fondle him through the skirt.

Finally when they depart both of them gasp for breath, their pupils blown wide with lust and need. Before Dream could seize another kiss an alarm went off, the ringtone being one of George's favorite songs to listen to before streaming. "Mm, it's time huh?" George teased as his gaze went downcast seeing Dream already starting to get hard from the thought of what they had planned for the stream. 

Dream growled lowly as he forced George's hips forward akin to his own, making sure the man knew what he did to him. "Better hurry up baby boy. Don't want Daddy to find out you make a slut out of yourself online do you?" Rolling his hips a moan escaped George's lips, a blush plaguing his face. Almost as though he had been dumbstruck he nodded enthusiastically, mouth slightly ajar.

 _Fuck_ , Dream thought, _I'm going to destroy him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stream is starting soon... beginning in 5...4...3...2...1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. not even a full day and already over 1000 hits and 100 kudos!! thank you guys so much, and thank you feralhonks for being my first comment on this account! go check out their work it’s very well done! 
> 
> as well this is yet another buffer till the actual scene lmao. i am having a lot of personal life issues at the moment, but not to worry I’m fine! hope you all enjoy!

The stream was live and George felt the excitement course through him. People had been waiting for quite awhile as just a few moments before George had tweeted out _home alone, really needy tonight._ Dream nearly doubled over at the message, wheezing as he clutched his stomach. "Wait seriously? _That's_ it? You got all these guys around your little finger huh?" The blonde teased and George huffed and looked away quipping about how Dream was just jealous he had more viewers than him.

After the couple giggled together for a few minutes and teased each other, George ushered Dream to get out of the frame of the camera just before the stream started. He had a show to put on after all.

The camera was pointed straight ahead and perched on top of the laptop Dream bought him last month, after his boyfriend complained of his substandard camera quality compared to his own professional and clean cut streams. Anyway, George sat on the back of his shins shyly toying with the end of his new skirt as the chat began to fill with flirtatious comments and adoration for the pretty boy. The brunette spared one glance at his boyfriend who was preparing everything for the _scene_ as Dream would call it, sanitizing each instrument with effortless ease and making sure the O Ring gag right now in his hands wouldn't hurt George besides a mild ache for a few minutes.

George was so lucky to have someone like him, as BDSM could be very traumatizing if done incorrectly or recklessly. Sure when the blonde first introduced him into the scene he was very nervous, but Dream never made him go farther than he could handle, no George reminds himself, what he could _want_. He never thought of it that way, but his lover told him to never force himself to take it or endure for his partner, it should be enjoyable for him not a chore.

A shiver went down George's spine as he became impatient, wanting to submit and be bratty, wanting Dream to use him and force him back into his place as his very own cute little fucktoy. When chat asked about it George's attention quickly snapped back to the stream, barely missing the smirk his lover wore. Just as soon as he realized what chat was confused about he fell into character quite easy. A ditzy and innocent twink who didn't understand what he did to people. _Oh but did he know._

"Oh, sorry everyone. It's just really cold in here..." A little whimper fell from his lips as he played with the concept of being too cold, that he needed someone to warm him up. A donation popped up and read aloud that the doner noticed George's outfit, and called him gorgeous. A slight smile crept on the Brit's lips. "Thank you mister!" George set it up that before stream he could see the pronouns of his doners so he couldn't mess it up or hurt somebody's feelings unintentionally. He playfully lifted the fabric from the hem, showcasing not only the garmet but the supple thighs that spilled out from his white thigh highs.

"I got a new skirt yesterday, it's really comfortable. Do you guys want to see it?" The chat exploded with approval and urge their favorite femboy to show them. Of course, he couldn't deny the people what they want. He turned slightly to his side, propping himself on all fours and slightly arching his back. "See how pretty it is?" Since his face was out of frame George saw Dream palming himself through his black slacks, his white dress shirt popped open enough for George to see his toned chest teasing him. _Two could play at that game_ , George mischievously thought.

Looking straight into Dream's eyes he begun wiggling his hips, tantalizing his audience while drinking in the blonde's slight glare. Arching his back just even slightest more, now resting on his forearms, the short white skirt folded in on it self to showcase his tight fitting satin bloomers that were a pale pink. He had a whole part of the closet dedicated to lingerie and feminine clothing, but it was his friend Eret who was much better at fashion then he was, gave him a whole set of similar underwear that he's wearing right now. "Trust me Georgie, Dream will _love_ them."

And did Dream love them. In fact when George feels a bit confident he'll make Dream beg for him to put them on, they fit perfectly around his ass. They hugged his small waist delicately, but then stretched out around his curves and could barely reach to the end of his cheeks. It was perfect for what they had planned for tonight.

Giving one last look over to Dream, he grinned devilishly, and then his face morphed to sweet ignorance as he came back into view of the camera. "Huh? Why's everyone acting so silly on chat? My skirt slipped?!" He feigned embarrassment, putting his face into his hands. Shortly after another donation came in. _If_ _you were single you would only be wearing a skirt and nothing else with me, baby boy 😘._ George was use to these types of donations ever since he revealed he had a boyfriend, and they’re was always people who acted like they could be better or please him more than Dream could.

While usually he would choose to ignore the donation, as he didn’t want to get into any drama even if the donor is the one at fault, he decided he could play into this. “Oh, _Daddy_ use to call me that...” A slight huff escaped Dream’s lips at the name, hearing how George’s voice drawn out the word. Just like he helped George find out about his bondage kink the brunette helped him find out about his... well you can guess what name he like best.

When the chat asked what happened as George pretended to be sad, the brunette whined. “Daddy got mad at me when I called him during work, and he said I got him worked up during a meeting. So he isn’t coming home till later tonight.” He then pouted as in response to be frustrated. “It’s been _sooooo_ long. Daddy told me not to play without him, but I really don’t want to wait any longer. Won’t you all help me?”   
  


George got the viewers right where he wants them, clamoring for his attention and donating money for him to play out their dirtiest fantasies. Dream had to hand it to him, his lover was a clever little minx.

Too bad his viewers were going to be reminded just who George belong to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally spicing up~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I may take a small break since school is kicking me in the ass, but I decided to save the real scene for next chapter, and then this fic will be complete!

Pathetic small whimpers spilled from George as he ground his hips against the torso of the man sized teddy bear Dream thought would be funny to get him for Valentine’s Day last year. This part of the stream wasn’t planned, as George opened his requests to be ordered by the amount of money donated by a certain user. Of course, the user who “won” in a sense was a user by the name of plush33luv3r. The user donated a whopping five hundred dollars for George to in the user’s own words “...hump a plushee like a bitch in heat...”.

If you think George was surprised imagine Dream’s reaction. Sure they experimented with rutting against each other or having George grind against his leg under his desk while he worked, but nothing like this. He’s not a man to kink shame, hell most of his private profession involved showcasing and explaining less vanilla kinks and fetishes, but he never thought about this. He was enthralled however with the deep flush on his lover’s face and how his hips stuttered pathetically against the soft material chasing for any type of friction.

Meanwhile, George could feel the blonde burning holes into him with his hungry gaze. It always made him feel desirable and confident when he could render Dream speechless, even if under these circumstances he had to stay quiet so his viewers weren’t alerted. Of course, Dream always praised him and loved to kiss his face just to show how much his love is for George but George at this moment wanted corruption and roughness.

”Aaah~!” Now lying on his stomach on top of the bear he accidentally discovered the perfect angle to get more friction through the fabric of his skirt and bloomers. Tears were now prickling his eyes as he threw his head back, thighs flexing to support his weight as his hands bunched up in the baby blue sheets. All he was concerned after minutes of just teasing himself now it felt absolutely heavenly, finally rewarding himself with the much desired pleasure he chased for. It was an absolutely sinful sight, the small boy whining and moaning pathetically as he tried to get off, but to Dream...well, it was his cue.

George hadn’t noticed when Dream quietly left the room as he was too caught up in euphoria as he was nearing his climax. He imagined that it was Dream under him, too tired or just uncaring to help George find relief, but was gracious enough to let him rub up against him and whispering words of praise and adoration. It made him shiver at the thought of that intimacy, as even if he sounded like a sap he truly treasured the sweeter moments when they made love.

Suddenly the door was slammed opened, the hinges squeaking from the sheer force that Dream had used to throw the door open. George jumped as he really wasn’t expecting it, and while his brain tried to catch up his arousal peaked at the demonstration of his boyfriend's strength. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Dream didn't scream, no, it was much more controlled but George couldn't help but moan as his hips kept rolling on the bear, knowing he was only egging on his lover.

"D-daddy- mmph!" George was then thrown back onto the bed near the headboard and the plushee was torn away from him, ruining his orgasm he was so close to achieving. A hand pressed harshly on his chest, keeping him effortlessly pinned down. "You're a fucking camboy? Getting paid to be a slut online huh?" To the average viewer it would sound as though Dream's tone was malicious and cruel, but the two of them knew it was to keep George grounded at least a little in reality.

The first time they did an intense scene George had been edged for nearly an hour, and without Dream's permission he came all over himself. "Dirty whore, you really couldn't wait could y- George?" The brunette began intensely crying, not out of pleasure but Dream could tell he was in distress. "Hey, hey baby what's wrong?" His actions immediately became gentle as he stilled his thrusts and carefully cradled the others face in his hands. George could barely form a sentence in between his sobs. "I-i messed e-everything up! Now you'll get mad at me, l-leave me, I'm sorry I'll do better, plea-"

George was deep into subspace, so far in that state of mind he truly felt guilty for coming. The blonde felt instantly horrible, and spent the rest of the night showering his lover in adoration and affection, reassuring him gently he'll never just leave him like that. It was a gradual process the rest of the night, helping the older man get out of subspace, but Dream did it without complaint nor hesitation. He knew George was very sensitive after sex, but Dream didn't mind at all. Despite the character he is playing right now everything is for their mutual pleasure, not just him and he liked to make George feel good.

They found that George could keep focused and not delve into that dark place again if Dream kept giving him orders. Even small ones, lift your hips, look at me, relax sweetheart, would be enough for him.

The smaller man gasped as now Dream's full attention was on him, and he squirmed at his gaze. "Answer me now." The live stream meanwhile went nuts, as rarely did Dream join George in his streams. At first the man who was pinned blabbed as he tried to form sentences, mostly incoherent or falling on deaf ears as the blonde drank in the sight below him. Flushed scarlet face, tousled brown locks with split ends, and if you truly look hard enough you could see the slight sheen of sweat start to form on George's body. Dream loved all of it.

Now with a hand brusingly tight on a plush thigh, Dream leaned in making sure he crowded in the other's space, lips right by George's ears as his breath ghosted deliciously. "You wanna be a pretty puppy tonight?" He whispered it, but George knew what he was asking. He was asking for permission to be a bit rougher with him, and for George not to be too bratty. 

Without hesitation he nodded, and he sighed happily when a searing kiss was pressed underneath his jaw, and after a few minutes of trading quick and chaste kisses George's laptop notified them of another donation. The text to speech read out loud to them, "Just fuck the twink already." It caused them to laugh a little, but it did make them both realize they still have an audience.

"On your knees slut. I'm not done with you yet, I think you deserve to be punished."

\--

"Aah! Thirteen!"

George was laid over Dream's lap on the chair that mere moments before the blonde had been restraining himself from taking George then and there. His ankles were tied together and a pretty pink velvet collar was wrapped around his throat where Dream held the leash in a tight grip. In the other hand the blonde was holding a heavy paddle with small holes poked through the wood, as it would allow for the same weight but a quicker slap to be delivered for a better sting. 

Dream had counted how many people donated over fifty dollars to George in this stream and had even made it a challenge of sorts. "Anybody else want to add to count? We don't want George to think he can get away with anything." Of course, with a little prompting thirty people in total donated the amount and over. The brunette squirming with tears streaking down his eyes deserves the extra money this stream, as Dream himself admits he's a bit harsher than usual.

Another blow was delivered on George's bottom, already an angry red despite the bloomers still being on. That was deal, if George kept count of the slaps he'll be allowed the small comfort. "Mmph, f-fou-four... FUCK!" Without letting him finish, having taken too long for Dream's liking, another strike on his ass caused George to curse, which was currently a rule that he wasn't suppose to break. Good boys don't use naughty words.

Dream tsked, but at the same time rubbed a soothing hand over the bright red bottom. He kept the persona up though, knowing how much George liked it rough. With his left hand he pulled the leash tighter, making George strain his neck to look at him, pathetic whimpers leaving bruised lips.

"Baby boy, you really couldn't be good for once? I have to do overtime to provide for your needy ass to buy you pretty little outfits, give you all the toys you want, and even fuck you all nice and deep like you want it. I do everything for you, yet you can't be a good boy for me huh?" Dream chuckled darkly as he felt George buck his hips onto his leg, moaning at the degradation.

The brunette loved it when his lover used a dark tone that made the Brit shiver. George was pushed back over Dream's knees and he heard shuffling which he assumes was the laptop being moved. Out of nowhere he started to feel small pressure on his nether regions, and looked behind him to see Dream teasing the live stream by pulling the tight bloomers until it hiked up on his skin.

Then, Dream let go of it, the elastic snapping harshly on George's hips that provided an electrifying sensation, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Hmm, well I was going to just take your pretty panties off and finish your punishment, but you liked being spanked by Daddy don't you?" At first George didn't answer, suddenly becoming to embarrassed as his head hung low. Dream wouldn't be having any of that. He pulled George up until he was straddling one of his knees and faced the camera. He was utterly wrecked and could barely focus on anything other than pleasure and Dream's voice.

Dream took his hand and brought it down quickly on George's crotch, snapping against it. The brunette wailed, the pain quickly subsided into pleasure as his cries soon melted into breathy moans. "Answer me baby boy."

In this position it made Dream just realize how different their sizes were. As George sat prettily in his lap his feet couldn't even brush the floor, dangling uselessly as they waited for their turn to be bruised. Fondly, Dream's hand soothed over George's chest and pressed featherlight kisses on his back. Dream could never express just how much he loved him.

"Yes D-daddy." It wasn't exactly what Dream was looking for, but he knew with how late it was they should start wrapping up the stream. "Alright baby boy. Did you stretch yourself earlier like  
I wanted you to?" They both knew the answer to that.

George pitfully shook his head, almost ashamed for not being able to remember something so basic. Dream sensed this and ordered him to turn around, not wanting George to start spiraling down into that mentality. "I forgot Daddy. You were gone for so long, I didn't know when you would come back..." George sniffled, as he began to cry.

Fuck, didn't Dream love seeing him cry. Of course, when the moment was actually sorrowful he didn't become horny, it's called basic respect, but when he cries in the bedroom the blonde is a goner. 

"That's fine sweetheart. Since I'm feeling unusually nice because of how pretty you cry I'll give you a choice okay?" Dream made eye contact with George, to make sure nothing would be too extreme for him. "First choice is that I put an O-ring in your mouth and fuck you like I want to. Your other choice is having to finish yourself off, but you can't touch yourself at all." 

From there it was an easy choice, the spark of desire behind the brunette's eyes as George kneaded his hand into the front of Dream's pants. He's waited long enough, he needed him now.

"Please Daddy." George pleaded leaning back until he was pressed against Dream's chest and wrapped his tiny hand around the other's, silently communicating he wanted to move on and he was fine with it.

With a hum and a kiss to George's temple, Dream wrapped an arm around his torso and sqeeuzed gently, holding him in place. "Okay baby, lean on the bed for me okay?"

Even if George's ass was still sore the smaller boy did his best as he was released from the blonde's lap, stumbling slightly as he tried to hold himself up. After somehow managing to maneuver himself to the bed, he laid on his stomach and arched his back, the live stream now seeing from above as Dream moved the laptop once more. He wanted to be good for Dream. Be good boy for him.

And Dream thought he was a good boy.


End file.
